User blog:JediForJesus/JFJ Reviews: Jenny Sharp
Welcome, fellow MOCers. This is my first MOC review, and I would like you to be patient with me while I... um... "Work out the kinks." :P Now, sit back and relax this review of the Hero MOC, Jenny Sharp. Introduction I will be writing my review on three things: Building structure, history, and quality. Each section will get a rating. At the end, I will give a brief summary of the review, and will give an overall rate for the MOC. Well, let's get started with the Building Structure... Building The Hero Jenny Sharp was built great. The builder, Matoro1, must obviously be an amazing builder. Let's take a closer look at the forms... 1.0 Form Jenny's 1.0 form has good structure. The hemet, which appears to be a white villain helmet, is a good suit for her personality. The arms and legs follow the 1.0 building style; they use the same structure as the Bionicle figures. The chest, even though you cannot see it, has a black core holder and a green core. The weapon, the most outstanding feature, seems to be a custom creation weapon. I love this hero, and would want it to be in a set. Could you send a model of it to me Matoro? (lol) 2.0 Form In her 2.0 form, Jenny has a good building style. Just like before, Matoro kept the 2.0 form style. He kept her green head and core, and replaced one of her hands with, what looks like Stormer's 2.0 weapon; an ice shooter. Her cladding stayed white, and she seems to be standing in the same position! Keep it coming, Matoro! 3.0 Form Now this form... wow... I mean, it has potential. The helmet, of course, is Stringer's 3.0 Wolf helmet. Her head and core stayed the same, but she has a claw weapon on hwe right arm. Her legs and arms stayed the same (of course), but the feet are white Bionicle feet with black cladding attached to them. Now, on her left hand, must be a laser shooter or something. I just can't pin-point it... Custom Form Now Matoro calls this one "Ulti-Sharp". (lol) Well, where do we start? I mean, everything on this is custom. The helmet, head, and core are same as the 2.0 form, but the rest is totally different. The arms might be the same, but the legs... They seem to be a mixture between 1.0 and 2.0. (What are you doin, Matoro?) I don't even know what's below the chest, but it seems really different... This really IS Custom. Building Summary Each form has been reviewed, and they are excellent. I give this section, building, a 7 out of 10. Reason: yes, these are good. But They could be improved at least a little. So now on to History... History The history on Jenny is amazing! Let me quote some of it... "Several years ago, at an unclear point within the past thirteen years, Scott Trooper and Jenny Sharp were dispatched on a mission to capture Bonecrusher, a formidable enemy of the Hero Factory who had been driven to attack the peacekeeping organization and its heroes after they failed to save his species from destruction at the hands of an infectious disease. However, Trooper's Hero Core was damaged in this conflict, rendering him unable to continue the fight. Faced with the choice of protecting her old mentor and meeting a similar fate at the hands of one of the Hero Factory's most wanted criminal enemies, Sharp was forced to allow the villain to escape while she dragged Trooper to safety. Being a skilled medic she was able to swiftly analyse her ally's condition and decided that his Core had been critically damaged. Connecting her own Hero Core to his, she was able to keep her fellow hero active until reinforcements arrived, at great cost to herself, nearly draining her own core to save him. Unfortunately, upon returning to the Hero Factory, it was decided that Trooper's Core was in too critical a condition and had to be replaced, a striking blow that shook the team and forced Trooper's very personality to be stripped from him and replaced. In spite of the fact that the new core arguably made Trooper a more efficient leader and more righteous person, the encounter still scarred him for life and he had no previous memory. On Trooper's behalf, Sharp established a vendetta against Bonecrusher and decided that she would bring him to justice, at all costs, for his crimes." That was the middle of the History section, names "Injury". Just from that, I can give my rating. I give the History section of Jenny a 9/10. Reason: The history is well-gathered and put tohether well. It is the best I have ever seen. Now for quality... Quality Quality... it is the thing that divides pages from deletion and greatness... The quality on Jenny is amazing! The history keeps steady, the building forms don't stray too much, and the weapons are amazing! Let me go deeper into what makes up quality. The main thing for quality is the structure of the text. The next greatest factor is the building. It makes up about 1/3 of the quality. The weapons are another thing. When heroes go into battle, they need not just good offense, but good defense too. Here is my review of Jenny's quality: Text The quality of the text, mainly the history, is good. It keeps steady in it's pace, and goes not too fast nor too slow. It also stays on one storyline. This will be a great factor for Jenny's overall rating. Building The structure, like I stated above in the Building Structure section, is tremendous. It keeps with the storyline and keeps in the form styles. But one thing I noticed was that sometimes Matoro might mix-and-match forms, or cross-over Hero Factory and Bionicle, which isn't bad. These might decrease her overal rating a bit. Weapons Weapons, weapons... who wouldn't need weapons? No hero can go without them! Well, Jenny's are high tech, keep in form with her forms, and are not too big nor small. Though, with her 1.0 weapon, it seemed to engoulf her a bit. Another thing, the weapons do not always reflect that she was trained as a nurse too. These things might bring her rating down, but I doubt it. My rating for the quality: Summary Now for the summary. Let's walk through the individual sections: The building forms are excellent, though her weapons don't really reflect she trained as a nurse; her history is well-brought-out, and has good structure; her quality is overall good, but has some flaws here and there. Now it's time for her overall rating. Well, here it is: I give her an 8 out of 10. Mostly for quality, but she would need some more work on her weapons to downsize. A good motto: KISS=Keep It Simple Stupid. (:P) Well, I hope to see you guys later. Goodbye, MOCers! Category:Blog posts Category:JFJ Reviews Category:User:JediForJesus